rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Brute Shot
The Type-25 Grenade LauncherMeta vs. Carolina: Dawn of Awesome, more commonly known as the Brute Shot, or the Grif Shot as Grif refers to it as, is a two-handed weapon available in Halo 2 and Halo 3. It is the Meta's signature weapon and is shown to be one of the most deadly weapons in the series. Role in Plot Maine first obtained the Brute shot during his days in Project Freelancer while on a mission to obtain the Sarcophagus. Wash stated that it looked great with him, convincing him to take it. Afterward, the Brute Shot has been the Meta's weapon choice, as he has been seen using it throughout the series. The Meta killed many characters with it and used it's grenades to aid in capturing Epsilon-Tex. Unfortunately, the Meta lost it while fighting Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Tucker in n+1 which resulted in his death when he was pulled off a cliff. Fortunately, the weapon allowed Grif to save himself from the same fate. He later kept it, as shown in Season 10, and used it to take out several Tex drones in True Colors. It is last seen with Grif towards the end of the episode. In Catch Up, No Mustard it is revealed that the UNSC confiscated it from Grif and delivered it to the Chairman Malcolm Hargrove, who places it on the Staff of Charon as his own personal trophy. Later on, in The End, Grif reclaims the weapon and uses it to help fight off Hargrove's personal army. Effectiveness stabs Girlie with the Brute shot.]] The weapon itself is immensely powerful, firing grenades that can eliminate both people and vehicles. The blade on the hilt of the Brute Shot is sharp and dense enough to slice a Rocket Launcher in half (though the feat could also be attributed to the Meta's unmatched strength). The Meta has been seen using the Brute Shot as a shield as well, such as blocking Sarge's shotgun shells, showing that its body frame is very durable. Also, both the Meta and Grif used the Brute Shot to save themselves during Revelation. Trivia *Grif states he intended to mount the weapon like a trophy in Outpost 17-B in Reckless. **It is worth noting that Malcolm Hargrove takes the weapon and mounts it into his own trophy collection. * The Brute Shot's name is never said on screen; however, after Grif grew attached to the weapon, he starts calling it the 'Grif Shot', a parody of its original name. * After the Brute Shot was taken by the UNSC, Grif cried greatly according to Donut. When teased by this, Grif claims it held great sentimental value to him. * The reason why the Brute Shot doesn't appear in The Chorus Trilogy of the series is because Halo 4 doesn't feature it as a selectable weapon in the game. Thus, when the series moved onto the Halo 4 engine, the weapon couldn't return. However, in Along Came a Spider, it makes an appearance in Malcolm Hargrove's office and Grif later reclaims the weapon in The End, although both of these instances were depicted using alternative CG animation rather than a Halo game engine, allowing Grif to wield the weapon while depicted in his Halo 4 armor. It once again is missing during the The Shisno Paradox, as the Brute Shot again did not return for Halo 5. References External links *Brute Shot Category:Weapons & Objects